


Ereri

by adrienthechatnoir



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Barista Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienthechatnoir/pseuds/adrienthechatnoir
Summary: Um... I suck at summarizing stuff but I’ll try.Eren works at Books-A-Million, Levi works at Starbucks. They’ve been together for a few years. And yeah...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	1. I’m off work

~Eren’s POV~  
“Seven, I’m heading out.” (For those of you who don’t know 707 Defender of Justice, he is a suicidal meme lord who asks, “Does Jumin Han is gay?” He is also baby.) I sigh as I leave the Books-A-Million. I look at the time on my phone and smile as I think of something to do. Instead of walking to my car, I start walking towards the Starbucks in the next plaza.  
I wait in line and when it’s my turn the barista says, “That’ll be $5.34 Eren.” I smile as I hand him a five and a one.  
“Keep the change.” He puts the money in the register and leaves to start making my coffee. I sit at one of the tables and take out my phone and earbuds. I play ‘Sad Song’ by We the Kings and start reading “Divergent” on my phone.  
“One Iced White Chocolate Mocha for a Mr. Jaeger.” The barista says as I get up to get my drink. As I get to the counter, I peck him on the lips and smile. “Are you staying? I get off in half an hour.”  
“Go ahead and go Levi, you’ve done plenty today.” Jumin smiles as I take a sip of my drink.  
“Thanks boss.” Levi takes off his apron and grabs his bag. We leave the store hand in hand and I lean my head on his shoulder for a second. “Eren, let’s go.” I nod and we start heading towards my car. As the silver 2002 Porsche 911 Carrera comes into view, Levi lets go of my hand to get in the car.


	2. Dinner at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes dinner for Eren. Levi has a big surprise in store for him.

~Time skip~  
I’m sitting on the couch when Levi calls out, “Dinner.” I get up and make my way to the kitchen. But when I enter the kitchen, there are candles on the table and some soft music is playing.  
“What event did I forget this time?” I ask as I sit across from Levi. He only chuckles in response as a new song pours into the room.  
I take a few bites of food and ask, “How was work?”  
“Eh, work’s work, you know?” Levi responds. Something’s off. He’s not acting like him..  
“Yeah…” I reply before taking a couple more bites out of my food. A new song comes on and the words make me blush. (For those of you who know the song, you should already know where this is going.)  
“A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do  
And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush”  
“Eren, we’ve been together for several years now and you’ve become my reason for living. Everything I do now, I do for you. You are the only person that can make me smile just thinking about you. I love you so much and I cannot even begin to imagine where I’d be without you.” Levi smiles at me.  
“But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough.”  
“Eren Jaeger,” Levi gets up from his spot and starts walking towards me before kneeling and pulling out a box. My eyes start brimming with tears. “Will you marry me?”   
“I’ll say ‘Will you marry me?’  
I swear that I will mean it  
I’ll say ‘Will you marry me?’”  
I smile as tears slide down my cheeks, “Yes! I will marry you Levi Ackerman.”


End file.
